Sean-Jimmy Conflict
The conflict between Sean Cameron and Jimmy Brooks began in Season 1. Conflict History Overview The conflict between Sean and Jimmy arose when Sean returned to Degrassi to repeat grade 7. His former classmate Jimmy, now in grade 8, seemed to take pleasure in reminding Sean of his remedial status. Although they had several confrontations throughout the year, their conflict came to a head when Jimmy's girlfriend Ashley, high on ecstasy, hooked up with Sean during a year-end party at her house. Then in season three when they were in detention along with Hazel, Toby, and Ellie everybody became friends with each other, so now Jimmy and Sean are on good terms with each other. Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, 'Jimmy is uncharacteristically rude to Sean, who is repeating the 7th grade. At the school dance, Jimmy is bragging about the 8th graders-only after party and tries to aggravate him. When he pushes Sean too far, Emma saves Sean from getting into further trouble by asking him to dance. In 'Basketball Diaries, ' Sean joins the basketball team, and is envied by Jimmy. He grows afraid of being cut from the team over Sean, and takes drastic measures to look better than him. Jimmy takes his friend Spinner's Ritalin, even though he doesn't have ADHD. Jimmy's use of Ritalin boosts his game. Jimmy then fouls Sean on purpose and gets cut from the team. In 'Under Pressure, 'Sean is stressed out over exams, especially over his media immersion online test, and is convinced that he failed it.The pressure gets to Sean when little comments from Jimmy toss him over the edge, one things leads to another, and Sean and Jimmy are fighting after school, until Emma and Ashley break them up. In 'Jagged Little Pill, 'Ashley makes out with Sean in front of Jimmy and then dumps him, telling him everything she thought of their relationship which hurt him deeply. Season 2 In 'Karma Chameleon, word gets around the school that Ashley is going on a date with Sean to the movies. Jimmy, who is beginning to slowly rekindle his relationship with Ashley, confronts Sean in the hallway. He tells Sean that he and Ashley are back together, and warns Sean to stay away from her. Sean says he hasn't heard this, and that he'll ask Ashley about her relationship with Jimmy when he takes her out at the end of the week. Jimmy lunges at Sean, but their scuffle is quickly broken up by Craig. In Drive, 'Jimmy does not attend a boys-only get together at Craig's house after learning that Sean will be there. In 'Message in a Bottle, Jimmy is holding a party and gets insecure when Sean turns up and begins drinking his parents' alcohol. When Sean breaks a bottle, Jimmy kicks him out. Season 3 In Take On Me in Saturday detention everything changes. The attendees are Sean, Ellie, Toby, Hazel and Jimmy, and everyone has to reveal why they were there in a game of truth or dare. They are all bonding when Mr. Raditch separates them. However, they all end up regrouping and take a trip through the school, ending up on the rooftop. Later, just as Ellie is getting ready to take a group photo, her tape recorder falls out and it reveals that she was double crossing Sean, which the others are disgusted by. On Monday, all of the attendees are friends except for Ellie. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, they were seen sitting next to each other at J.T. Yorke's funeral. Trivia *They both had romantic feelings for Ellie Nash, but only Sean dated her. *They both kissed Ashley Kerwin, but only Jimmy had a relationship with her. *They were both friends with Spinner Mason, Craig Manning, and Marco Del Rossi. *They both have had to repeat a grade. Sean had to repeat grade 7 and Jimmy had to repeat grade 12. *Both of their girlfriends did not approve of them fighting each other. *They both were involved in the 2004 school shooting. Gallery th_degrassi114359.jpg 062410degrassiboys (1).jpg degrassi (1).jpg 200px-14_(9).jpg th_degrassi114374n.jpg th_degrassi114550.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 054.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 055.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 149.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 151.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 114.jpg 200px-17_(2).jpg 200px-13_(4).jpg s_degrassi3160089.jpg th_degrassi114363.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-22 at 8.31.36 AM.png th_degrassiS2E04_142.jpg th_degrassi114547.jpg th_degrassi114369.jpg th_degrassi114573.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.10.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.12.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.16.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.12.51 AM.png wdc0059.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6